A New Year
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: A little celebration of Brian's birthday. Bensidy, as always. Rated M. May become a two-shot, depending on feedback. :-)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Firstly, this goes out to __**Erica**__; happy belated birthday! This story takes place from around the S15 finale onward, with a little creative liberty regarding ages of characters. Please share any comments and reviews. Thanks!_

**A New Year**

A steady hum of conversation, accented by the occasional laugh, mingled with the clink of glassware. The spontaneous melody hung in the air, caught in the invisible web of humidity, as diners lounged on the numerous array of bistro and pub patios. Air conditioners clanged in windowsills, business suits deflated in the heat, and plans were made to escape to the beach as soon as the weekend hit. The sun, still propped up high on the horizon, had tempered its thermic assault on the city; the skies had become a mosaic of shadow and light as clouds rolled in. A summer storm approached, bringing with it an ounce of hope that rain would scatter the city's heavy breath.

Olivia darted across the street, weaving through the ever-present pedestrians on the opposite sidewalk. Her dark hair clung to the back of her neck and she silently berated herself for not tying it up. The bodice of her sundress clung to her curves, her only relief being the breeze from the flutter of the knee-length skirt as she briskly walked down the street. As she neared her destination she spotted him leaning against the weather-beaten brick of a storefront, sleeves rolled up, his suit jacket and tie hanging limply over the rail of an adjacent patio fence. Olivia grinned, taking in his effortlessly handsome and disheveled appearance, the weather having taken its toll on his body.

"Hey," she called, her voice and whisper of perfume alerting him to her approach.

Brian smiled, kissing her cheek. "You look great, Liv."

She smirked, her cheeks warmed by his compliment. "You look a little hot."

"Only a little?" he scoffed, folding his suit jacket and tie over one arm. "I would've changed but figured it wouldn't make a difference by the time I got here."

"You look fine, Bri."

He ran a hand through his short hair. "I thought you were both coming."

Olivia smiled. "I decided to save the all-ages party for the weekend," she replied, lightly running her fingers up his forearm. "Your mom picked Noah up and will bring him home tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh yeah?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "First sleepover, huh?"

Olivia chuckled. "He was pretty excited to see Nana. I think he'll handle an overnight just fine."

Brian linked his fingers through hers, sucking his bottom lip and gazing at her suspiciously. "So," he began slowly. "A whole night just the two of us. Haven't had that in a while."

Their day-to-day life was a well-choreographed dance of schedules, domesticity, and, most of all, child-rearing. They had consciously re-coupled nearly three months prior, and to Brian's delight and surprise, it had been Olivia who had reached out to him. The bends in her recent past had finally allowed a moment of absolute clarity: she wanted to mend their broken relationship. The abstract desires that had always brought more confusion than decisiveness were suddenly forming into a picture of a life that she deeply yearned for. She wanted to feel the unconditional love that he had always harbored for her, she wanted to give him all of the love and trust that she previously withheld. She was ready to speak honestly about her feelings, and had hoped that he would do the same.

During their separation, Brian had also done his share of thinking, coming to a similar conclusion: he deeply loved Olivia and regretted having remained so passive when she chose to end their relationship. His life had taken so many drastic turns over the past fifteen years, and he realized his former dream of kids and family still nagged at his subconscious. He hadn't wanted to tempt fate by calling Olivia, instead choosing to first focus on making adjustments in his own life. He transferred out of IAB, opting for an opening in Fraud; a decidedly quieter department where he wouldn't be sent undercover and his hours would follow a more predictable schedule. Once disillusioned by the NYPD, he was surprised to find the change most agreeable; his life was straightening out, his future felt hopeful. There was only one thing that he was missing; Olivia.

When she called him out of the blue one evening, Brian was, at first, uncertain of her intentions. He knew she was who he wanted to be with, but wasn't sure if he was ready to risk being heartbroken for a third time. However, it didn't take long before he was readmitted into her life. They sat and spoke at length about the present and past, but mostly of the future. Their future. For the first time, he was privy to Olivia's innermost thoughts. She stated her case with earnest passion; her yearning for a family, for sharing her life with him, for opening the doors of communication that had once slammed shut. She wanted to know his honest opinion of children, of commitment. As he took it all in, he could sense her anxiety rising while waiting to discover his view on their situation. He had leaned back against the couch cushions, watching her with a contemplative expression. When she made to break the silence which had fallen, he sat up and reached for her hands.

"Olivia," her name slipped from his lips in soft syllables. "All I want is to grow old with you. To love you."

He wiped the tears from her beautiful face. "I want what you do," he continued. "You know, a family, settling down. But, most of all, I want to wake up each day and know that you're happy."

The following weeks had been a whirlwind of moving boxes, midnight talks, and finally the momentous decision regarding Noah Porter. Olivia, having opted to keep the recent changes in her personal life private from her colleagues, had been offered the opportunity of fostering the young boy. Where she may have used Noah as an ultimatum months prior, an "I'm doing this with or without you" playing card, now she didn't have to. Brian met her at Children's Services and they both signed the foster parent papers. They had one year to prepare for the formal adoption process, and Olivia told Brian that all of her instincts told her that the child they equally fell in love with would one day be renamed Noah Cassidy.

Three months had passed, and Olivia was astounded by the instant bond Brian and Noah had formed. Now eight months old, the dark haired boy was abounding with energy and mischief. He navigated their cramped apartment with a high-speed crawl and very inquisitive fingers, and had recently started saying "mama" and "dada," although without specificity to either parent. Olivia enjoyed Brian's daily challenge of trying to teach Noah who was who, but so far Noah's comprehension of the proper nouns was still weak. After a hard, long day at work, Olivia relished the time spent with her son and boyfriend, at last discovering a sense of inner peace.

However, sometimes she did long for an evening of strictly adult company. Olivia squeezed Brian's hand, slowly licking her lips before giving him a sly grin.

"We have a lot to celebrate," she said. "So, how about a quick bite to eat and then we can head home for dessert."

Brian's eyes swept over her body and he let out a quiet growl. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. She gently kissed his lips and pulled back to look at him. He was more relaxed than she had seen him in well over a year, and no longer hesitant to let his features betray the endless supply of love he had for her. Her eyes began to mist, so she gave him a quick peck and separated their bodies, still clasping his hand in hers.

"So, where to, birthday boy?"

"Anywhere with air conditioning."

/\\

A distant rumble of thunder bellowed beyond the skyscrapers. Night was inching closer as the couple exited a busy bistro, still laughing as they wandered into the street. The humidity had climaxed, and a warm wind was picking up speed. Brian glanced up at the darkening cloud cover.

"You want to take a cab home? Looks like rain."

Olivia let her head fall back, gazing up at the sky. "We can make it."

Brian looked at her doubtfully, but shrugged. "I don't wanna hear any complaints if we don't."

"Come on," Olivia laughed, tugging his arm.

They made it five blocks before the heavens cracked open and a torrent of rain descended. Brian ducked under a narrow overhang, pulling Olivia close. She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head over his heart as they stopped to watch the storm. A cacophony of thunder and car horns met their ears as unsuspecting pedestrians wrestled with umbrellas or darted for cover. The rain bullied the city's overbearing humidity into submission; a welcome breath of cool, fresh air accompanying the precipitation.

His fingers stroked her back and he placed a soft kiss in her damp hair. Olivia felt her cheeks flush, desire simmering under the surface. She craned her head to look up at him, a sexy smirk across her lips. Brian felt her hands snake around his neck, and let her pull his face to hers. Their kiss began innocently, soft and gentle; however, the calm pace didn't last long. Brian tightened his grip around Olivia's waist, letting a hand sneak lower to squeeze her ass. She moaned against his lips, giving him access to her mouth. They breathed the same breath, their chests heaving, hearts pounding.

"Liv," he murmured as she nipped the side of his neck. "I think I want my dessert now."

Olivia pulled his lips back to hers in a rough kiss. She gave him a wicked grin when they separated, pushing her hips into his. Brian groaned, holding her still with a hand on each of her hips. She chuckled, falling against his chest and looking out at the rain.

"Come on," she said, letting go of his neck. "A little rain won't hurt."

They abandoned their safe haven, splashing through puddles and hurrying toward their apartment. Brian unlocked the door, ushering Olivia inside, water dripping off their soaked clothing. She waited for him to kick off his shoes and hang his jacket and tie on the coat rack, a playful grin on her face. Before Brian could move further into the apartment, she shoved him against the wall.

"Whoa, Liv!" he laughed, holding her hips.

"These wet clothes have to come off," she grinned, pulling his shirt open and undoing his belt. She slid his pants over his hips then yanked his shirt off. Brian growled, feeling her nails lightly scratch his bare chest.

"You're a little wet, too, babe."

Olivia arched her brow and bit her bottom lip. "In more ways than one, baby."

She cupped his face, pressing her lips against his. He groaned, deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue over hers. She tightened her grip before slowly letting her hands fall to his muscular chest. Letting her tongue tour his mouth once more, Olivia broke the kiss and took a step back. She bunched the skirt of her dress and lifted it upward, pulling the soaked fabric over her head. As the dress fell to the floor, she grinned as Brian uttered a curse, his eyes glued to her body.

"You like?" she asked innocently, running her hands down her sides to rest casually on her hips.

Her full breasts were barely contained by a cream-colored lace bra, her curvy hips accentuated by a matching bikini-cut thong. Brian's cock hardened, his significant length straining against the confines of his black briefs. He could only nod his head, completely mesmerized by the stunning beauty before him. She chuckled, stepping forward, her fingers playing with his waistband.

"Your dessert is craving a certain something," she purred, her lips mere millimeters from his, her breath hot again his skin.

Brian groaned as she pressed her lips to his neck, moving across his chest, tugging his remaining clothing down his legs as she descended to her knees. Her tongue licked the length of his cock as her fingers dug into his hips. She met his eyes, keeping contact as she enveloped his long shaft in her hot mouth.

"Fuck! That's so hot, baby," he moaned, watching her push him deeper into her throat.

Olivia hummed as she sucked his cock, letting the head of his dick choke her. Both of his hands tangled in her hair, gently pulling her against him in a sensual rhythm. He swept her hair away from her face and watched as she bobbed her head, one of her hands pumping his shaft. Her eyes rose to meet his and he couldn't take the smoldering gaze, instead letting his head bump against the wall behind him.

"I wanna taste you," she murmured, stroking his thick cock and playfully running her tongue around his head.

"Liv …" his voice caught as she softly sucked his balls before deep-throating him once again.

Olivia had never been a fan of fellatio, which she had told Brian when they began seeing each other. He hinted from time to time, but never forcefully; he respected and loved her too much to ever demand oral sex. However, Olivia knew exactly what he liked and that she was pretty damn good at the act. She admitted to herself that she felt honest enjoyment seeing the look of absolute glee that graced his features whenever she surprised him with a blow job. She also couldn't deny the power trip that came with having him so completely in her control.

Brian's heart rate doubled as he felt his body begin to tense. His gaze drifted to the sexy brunette between his spread legs. Unable to think or see straight, he cursed and began thrusting into her mouth. Olivia moaned, her eyes meeting his. He gently pushed her back, gripping his dick as she sat back on her heels. He let out a loud groan, his warm seed squirting into her waiting mouth.

"Fuck, Liv!"

Olivia smirked, licking her lips and wiping any stray remnants of his cum off her face. She gently sucked the sensitive head of his cock one last time before rising to her feet. She wrapped her hands around his neck, softly kissing the bullet scars on his chest before looking up at his face.

"Happy birthday, baby," she said, smiling.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're fucking incredible, you know that?"

Olivia blushed. "I love you, Bri."

"I love you, Liv," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much."

Brian's arms tightened around her body, hugging her close. Olivia let out a happy sigh, closing her eyes as she listened to the rapid beat of his heart. She shivered feeling his fingertips dance over her ass.

"Hmm, ready for seconds already?"

His hands moved to cup each of her bare cheeks. "We have the place to ourselves til tomorrow afternoon," he chuckled. "We should make the most of it."

Olivia grinned, raising her head and pulling his lips to hers. "I like the sound of that."

Brian kissed her deeply, maneuvering his feet out of his fallen clothing. Once freed, he hoisted Olivia up, making her happily cry out. She smiled down at him, her hands entwined behind his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. He tiled his head to kiss her again as he carried her to their bedroom, bumping into several of Noah's toys along the way.

**End … unless readers want a second chapter. Let me know! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Took a while but here's the next part of "A New Year." Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! :-)**

_A New Year: Chapter 2_

Daylight filtered through the break in the curtains, a sunny sliver of morning creeping into the otherwise darkened bedroom. Olivia rolled onto her back, unable to stay asleep past seven. Even on a weekend free of work, and of an eight month old who always woke at the crack of dawn, her eyes opened promptly at 7:10 am. She sighed, glancing beside her and smiling. Brian lay on his back, blankets pushed down to his waist, arms and legs splayed out and encroaching on Olivia's side of their king size bed.

She turned onto her side, propping her head up with one hand. Her other lightly caressed Brian's bare chest, fingertips weaving over his bullet scars and through the scant hair that he insisted on waxing. She quietly chuckled remembering the first time she caught him carefully grooming himself in the bathroom of her old apartment, a few weeks after they had begun dating. His face had flushed scarlet and he stood blinking at her, unsure of what to say. She had laughed at his obvious embarrassment; Brian generally came across as a tough cop, hardened after years spent undercover. He had never seemed to put much effort into his appearance, as evidenced by his untamed hair and the ubiquitous crooked tie he wore to work. Lo and behold, he took pride in keeping his chest smooth, not that Olivia had any complaints either way.

Brian grunted in his sleep, spreading out even more across the bed. Olivia smirked and inched closer to him, curling her legs around his outstretched limbs. She drew lazy circles over his chest and down to the border of blankets. She pressed her lips to his shoulder as her hand descended, tunnelling beneath the Egyptian cotton and taking a hold of his hard member. She kissed his cheek and gently began stroking his thick cock, earning her a moan and muttered curse before his eyes squinted open at her.

"You're so bad," his sleepy voice murmured, placing his arm behind her, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Olivia gave him a sly grin. "I can stop if you like."

Her movements slowed and Brian quickly placed his free hand over hers, sliding their hands up and down his shaft. "I don't think so, sweetheart."

Olivia chuckled and leaned close to capture his lips. Arousal coursed through her veins and she playfully tugged his lower lip with her teeth. Brian groaned, kissing her deeply, his fingers tightening their grip in her hair. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the heat building between her legs, her body aching to be joined to his. Sensing her desire, Brian broke their kiss and pulled her on top of him.

"You gonna make it up to me after waking me up this early on my birthday?"

Olivia shook her head, arching her brow. "I'm pretty sure your birthday was yesterday, Bri," she teased, running her nails over his chest and wiggling her hips over his.

Brian let out a groan, grasping her thighs in his strong hands. "Nah, my birthday lasts all weekend," he grinned up at her, his hazel eyes shining with love and lust. "So you'd better be nice to me."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia questioned, raising her body and slowly sliding onto his cock.

"Yeah ... fuck!" Brian seethed with pleasure, squeezing her hips as she began moving above him. "Jesus, Liv."

Olivia smiled before closing her eyes, losing herself to the incredible sensations that overtook her body. They had made love multiple times the night before, each pleasuring the other until all of their combined energy was depleted. They hadn't shared a night alone since reconciling a couple months prior. Now that Noah slept next door, Olivia made a conscious effort to be quieter during sex, a task proving to be easier said than done. Brian had a way of making her come completely undone, whether he slowly and sensually made love to her or roughly fucked her senseless. They both became overwhelmed by the lusty electricity that erupted between them, the passion and primal drive that both had only ever felt with one another. No holds barred, the utmost trust and tenderness shared.

"You feel so good, baby," she breathed as he matched her rhythm with upward thrusts.

"Mmm, you gonna come for me?" he removed a hand from her hip and dragged his thumb over her clit. "I wanna watch you come, baby."

His raspy voice sent a shiver down her spine and she leaned back, one arm supporting her weight as her other began stroking herself. Brian continued pushing inside of her as her fingers furiously rubbed her swollen clit. She could feel his smoldering gaze as his hips rocked against her pelvis, his cock buried deep inside of her core. She began to slip into a euphoric daze as her body started to tingle all over.

"That's it, baby. Come for me," Brian whispered.

Olivia couldn't last much longer. She forced her eyes open and met his gaze as her orgasm whipped through her body. She screamed his name as her fingers began to slow. Brian grunted in approval and pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit. She swatted his hand away as the sensation became too much, and he pulled her down to rest against his muscular frame.

"Oh fuck," she murmured, burying her face against his neck.

Brian tightened his arms around her, one hand pulling on her hair as he drove himself inside of her pussy. His legs began to tremble and he hollered her name as his orgasm rushed over his body. Olivia clenched her muscles as his load filled her core, squeezing every last drop of warm cum from his cock. He tugged her hair until she lifted her head, and smashed his lips against hers.

"I love having you when I wake up in the morning."

Brian chuckled, a gentle quake reverberating through Olivia's body. "That's what I'm here for, babe."

She grinned, sliding off of him and onto her side. "Your mom and Noah won't be here until after lunch," she said, gently rubbing his chest. "Anything else my birthday boy would like to do in the last hours of adult freedom?"

Brian smiled wide, a happy shine in his eyes. "Considering it was nearly dawn when I fell asleep, and you got me up so early, I think I'd like to sleep a few more hours."

"I don't think you needed any help getting up," Olivia playfully retorted, leaning close and nipping his earlobe.

Brian laughed, moving onto his side to face her. "Guess not," he replied, his fingers dancing over her cheek and down her neck. "This morning and last night were pretty amazing."

"Mmhmm," Olivia smirked, teasing his lips by keeping hers mere millimeters away. "I knew I kept you around for something."

Brian groaned, slapping her ass under the blankets. "Yeah, I love you, too, Liv."

She laughed, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you," she whispered, smiling broadly. "Very much."

Their lips met, a perfect kiss full of tenderness and joy. Olivia caressed Brian's cheek with her thumb as the embrace deepened. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned into his mouth. She never tired of kissing him; Brian knew just how to drive her wild with desire, or calm her in times of crisis. He had a sixth sense when it came to knowing precisely what she needed. Olivia had never felt as loved and wanted as she did with Brian; she couldn't believe how foolish she had been to shut him out for countless weeks, how blind she had been to the honest truth that they loved each other so strongly.

As they separated, Brian tenderly kissed her forehead letting his lips linger against her skin. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair, chuckling when he stifled a yawn.

"Alright, go back to sleep."

Brian grinned. "Only if you don't have any birthday surprise planned for me this morning," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

Olivia rolled her eyes, laying on her back, Brian instantly cuddling against her. "You already got it, babe.

/|\\

The shower was running when Olivia slipped through the front door. She had stayed in bed another hour before getting showered and dressed, heading out to pick up a cake and run errands. She placed the cake box on the counter and quickly went to work tidying the living room. A smile crept across her lips as she picked up the discarded clothing from the previous night.

"Mom's been here before, Liv. She's seen the mess," called Brian from the bedroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist, a sheen of moisture glistening on his skin.

Olivia sighed, hands full of Noah's toys and stray pacifiers. "I can at least try to make this place look organized."

Brian chuckled. "Won't last long," he rolled his eyes, enjoying her last minute hustle to straighten up their apartment.

"Did you eat?" she asked, glancing at her watch. "They'll be here soon."

"Saving room for cake," Brian grinned, walking toward her.

Olivia smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what makes you think there's cake?"

His lips casually met hers as he ran his hands up and down her back. "What's a birthday party without cake?"

"You didn't seem to mind missing cake last night."

Brian smiled, kissing her with more force. "I ate something even better than cake," he murmured, pressing his lips down her neck. "And I didn't hear any complaints, either."

A blush crept across Olivia's cheeks. Since restarting their relationship, this time with openness and full-fledged commitment, she felt a stronger bond with Brian. Their communication increased, their sex life flourished, and spending time together was no longer an obligation but a desirable highlight of her day. She knew Brian was on the same page because he had become more relaxed and attentive; he was no longer apprehensive about doing or saying the wrong thing. Granted, he did have a knack for speaking and acting inappropriately from time to time, behavior which Olivia suspected was done merely to irk her, but that was just Brian. His off-color sense of humor and tough guy attitude were traits she would never change; along with his seductive charm and fierce protectiveness of herself and Noah, all of his qualities made her love him more each day.

The buzzer rang, breaking Olivia's thoughts. Brian groaned, his lips still teasing her neck. She grinned and pulled back.

"Get dressed."


End file.
